


Hey Adora (Don't Hang Up)

by aadoraa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Gen, Redemption, Texting, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadoraa/pseuds/aadoraa
Summary: She didn't mean to text the wrong number. Adora did, however, mean to keep texting that number. That is until she finds out who it is.(Or Adora texts Catra by accident and they try figuring out who the other is.)





	1. Do I Wanna Know (Her Name)

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: unknown number / texting au?? hell yeah :) also noelle stevenson took a chunk of my broke childhood and turned it gay? what an icon, we stan. i don’t know if this is ship/ship, it's more of a redemption path for both of them and i find it hard to explain but you’ll see what i mean!! note: all of them are in still 17 y/o or around that age so 
> 
> key:  
>  _adora_  
>  catra  
> glimmer  
>  **bow**  
>  _scorpia_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (11/22) current issue with glimmer and scorpia’s parts! will fix ASAP :)  
> (11/23) ISSUE WAS FIXED!

**10/12/18**

 

(21:35) _hey, srry for texting l8 but i just got home from boxing and the moms took me out to eat cuz they say ive been training too much ):_

 

(21:36) _we on for sleepover on saturday? moms bought us colored popcorn!!!!_

 

(22:01) wrong number buddy

 

(22:05) _oh srry! bye_

 

_-_

 

(22:10) _so like i just texted the wrong # and it could have been a serial killer or like,,,a 12 yo and im rly risking it all for these plans_

 

(22:12) not a serial killer or a 12 year old child. sorry to rain on your parade but you really, really should just get your friend’s number

 

(22:13) _lmao srry!_

 

(22:14) _my friend got a new phone for her ‘my birthday is coming up’ week so like, she changed her number and she gave it to me during school but it was dead so i wrote it down_

 

(22:15) _the paper got wet so i made the most of it ):_

 

(22:15) it’s okay, hope you get her number. bye now

 

(22:16) _bye!_

 

-

 

(23:06) boxing or kickboxing?

 

(23:08) _huh_

 

(23:09) you said you do boxing. is it better than kickboxing?

 

(23:11) _kinda? both are hard but ive been focusing on boxing more that kb, i just like the gym i’m at. the moms co-own it actually and its just more fun ig_

 

(23:12) the moms?

 

(23:13) _i’m adopted_

 

(23:15) woah same

 

(23:16) foster mom is a lil bitch. she just takes the $$$ from the gov. i gotta work my ass off for everything.

 

(23:18) _i had a mom like that. i got out of that abusive household. i call them the moms cuz i met them when i was already a teen so idk how to call them ig? its weird but they are rly loving and i adore them_

 

(23:20) you got lucky

 

(23:21) _i know_

 

**10/13/18**

 

(06:36) how old were you

 

(06:45) _wym??_

 

(06:46) _also gm!_

 

(06:47) goodmorning unknown number

 

(06:47) i meant how old were you when you got out of that abusive household?

 

(06:48) _14_

 

(06:48) _i dont wanna get weird but like_

 

(06:48) _how old are you?_

 

(06:49) ?

 

(06:50) _IDK maybe ur a 13 y/o looking for advice and you live w your adopted mom so u can’t be more than 18 unless some bad bad is going on_

 

(06:55) 17

 

(6:57) _17 too!_

 

(6:57) _senior?_

 

(07:00) no

 

(07:00) i got expelled and haven’t returned since

 

(07:02) _oh damn_

 

(07:03) _it...be like that?_

 

(07:03) _ugh my calculus teacher is giving us an exam im useless at math ill text u ltr byeee have a nice dayyy_

 

(07:05) you realize we’re literally unknown numbers right

 

(07:05) ….have a nice day tho

 

-

 

(12:34) _finally got ur number! this is glimmer, right?_

 

(12:35) adora you useless gay

 

(12:35) _attacked? in my own home? more likely than you think_

 

(12:37) you’re right next to me please stop

 

(12:37) wait who are you texting?

 

-

 

(12:38) _calculus is such a,,,useless class. like. i’m not even doing anything w/ math math yk_

 

(12:42) love being a dropout!

 

(12:45) _do you actually?_

 

(12:46) yeah? it gives me more time to work, get money etc. kinda what i need

 

(12:48) _oh that’s smart!_

 

(12:49) _what do you work in?_

 

(12:52) you would never believe it- a kickboxing gym. i work with the little ones (think 8-12)

 

(12:53) _!!!_

 

(12:53) _oh thats why u asked the boxing thing!!_

 

(12:55) yeah :) it’s a sweet job! i get paid $15 the hour and i work six days a week @ around 6-8 and @ 9-11 am on saturdays for our kids that compete. so a week i bring in $180 from that

 

(12:56) ah but i also do some other stuff like working at this little equipment shop. the gym _and_ the shop are owned by this family and im friends with their daughter so i have a decent salary there

 

(12:57) other times i work at a daycare center thing :/ i hate it but it beats actual retail

 

(12:58) _ikr?? i worked at those fashion stores at the mall with no clue on how to dress dress! the moms are always the worst to come in and whine!!! oh and black friday sucked so i quit the next week_

 

(13:00) ugh same

 

(13:02) _im currently unemployed. my friend works at a cosmetics store but idk makeup so im kinda !!! theres also a job at a coffee shop near school_

 

(13:03) cliché?

 

(13:05) _exactly the reason i’m avoiding it! it’ll be too weird. but also i wanna cuz like what if i meet a cute girl and fall in love like in those books!_

 

(13:08) is that bad?

 

(13:10) _nah girls are cute_

 

(13:11) then?

 

(13:13) _it's complicated_

 

(13:15) wait ah are you a guy or

 

(13:20) _no_

 

(13:20) _i’m a lesbian_

 

(13:22) _you?_

 

-

 

(13:26) _Dad asked if you could come to the shop real quick? He needs some help with the new stock that came in!_

 

(13:26) _They have food btw!!_

 

(13:31) on my way!

 

-

 

(15:57) oh hey sorry i texted late work called

 

(16:00) _it’s ok i dipped the last class and went out with friends_

 

(16:05) woah ma'am you are a _rebel_

 

(16:06) might have to call the school :/

 

(16:08) _zkskbzkznslz_

 

(16:12) _oh so ur a guy or_

 

(16:14) female, so i could be hypothetically speaking the girl who walks into the coffee shop

 

(16:15) _znskamznskankz_

 

(16:16) :)

 

(16:16) hey i kinda sorta have to go for the rest of the day, work and stuff

 

(16:17) don’t want mY lOVinG mOThER to pick up my phone yk

 

(16:18) _it’s fine!!! take care of urself, don’t stress, bye!_

 

(16:19) you realize we’re just unknown numbers right

 

-

**#BESTFRIENDSQUAD**

 

(17:45) **twinkle toes:** hi welcome to our alcoholics anonymous meeting

 

(17:46) **bowo:** ajldsknlqwen ok glimmer

 

(17:47) **bowo:** adora you were texting someone during lunch owo

 

(17:48) **twinkle toes:** care to discuss ? owo

 

(17:48) **she-gay:** um excuse me

 

(17:50) **bowo:** owo whats this

 

(17:51) **twinkle toes:** a booty call owo

 

(17:52) **she-gay:** no????

 

(17:53) **she-gay:** in this house we love and respect each other and mind our damn business

 

(17:56) **bowo:** owo

 

(17:57) **twinkle toes:** she rawrs

 

(17:57) **bowo:** snksznmsmsks

 

(18:00) **she-gay:** y’all wrong for that

 

(18:02) **twinkle toes:** y’all

 

(18:03) **bowo:** y’all

 

(18:04) **twinkle toes:** a texan? in my group chat? more likely than you think

 

(18:06) **she-gay:** omg no

 

(18:07) **bowo:** she’s blonde, she has a horse, she says y’all,,,,she’s texan, folks

 

(18:08) **she-gay:** _has sent a photo_

 

(18:09) **she-gay:** the block button :)

 

(18:10) **she-gay:** anyway i was gonna spill the t but ig not ://// oh whale i’ll tell y’all at school bye

 

(18:11) **bowo:** t

 

(18:12) **twinkle toes:** t

 

(18:13) **she-gay:** blocked

 

**10/14/18**

 

(09:43) _what do you have me saved as_

 

**10/15/18**

 

(10:23) aye sorry my lOvINg MotHER took my phone and started looking thru it

 

(10:24) she just gave it back rn

 

(10:25) BUT SHE’S OFF ON vACaTiON

 

(10:25) SO LIKE IM FREE???

 

(10:40) _oh hi, that suxks_

 

(10:41) i have you as your number

 

(10:45) _hurt_

 

(10:47) what about you

 

(10:48) _your number znsjzmmzks_

 

(10:50) HURT :’(

 

(10:51) _so i used to go to one of those orphan boarding schools and like no t no shade i love public school more than that crap_

 

(10:52) _like these kids are honestly too rich to be going to a public school but ??? its pretty alrighht_

 

(10:54) no tea no shade i don’t miss ANY school

 

(10:55) proud high school dropout !

 

(10:57) _yeah my moms would kill me if i dropped out_

 

(10:58) yeah :/ mOThER didn’t care

 

(11:02) but anyway, im off for the day which is a first and idk what to do w myself

 

(11:04) _mbn_

 

(11:05) _don’t brag school is ugh_

 

(11:07) it’s friday you have the whole two days off

 

(11:08) _ik i can’t complain :/_

 

_-_

 

(11:27) **t?**

 

(11:28) _shouldn’t i say this in the gc_

 

(11:29) **so glimmer’s mom took her phone cuz she talked back or wtv**

 

(11:32) _we stan a messy queen_

 

(11:33) **so t?**

 

(11:34) _there is no t_

 

(11:35) **whos stolen ur heart from us adora owo**

 

(11:36) _no one omg_

 

(11:37) **owo**

 

(11:39) _wtv. i tried texting glimmer and i texted the wrong # and yeah_

 

(11:41) **what**

 

(11:42) _and i texted this rly nice girl and we’ve been talking ever since_

 

(11:43) **what’s her name?**

 

-

 

(11:56) _what’s your name_

 

(11:57) names? already? take me on a date first

 

(11:58) _SHAKAKZNKAM_

 

(11:59) _oK_

 

(12:06) we’ve texted for four days and you _never_ asked

 

(12:06) what sparked your curiosity?

 

(12:07) _idk what to call u when i tell my friends and even if they are,,,themselves_

 

(12:08) _i have a HUGE MOM FRIEND_

 

(12:10) ah

 

(12:10) introducing me to family already? take me on a date first

 

(12:13) _my friend saw our convo over my shoulder send help_

 

(12:14) ;)

 

-

 

(12:15) **adora ily but you texted a wrong number and you keep texting them? you understand they could be a serial killer? a rapist? a child predator? a whole pedophile? a person w wrong intentions**

 

(12:16) _dude i’m 17 not dumb_

 

(12:18) **and you’re texting an unknown number**

 

(12:18) **what even is her name???**

 

(12:24) **do you even kno stuff about her**

 

(12:27) _she’s 17, an orphan, dropped out of hs, works with kids at a kickboxing gym and a little sports shop._

 

(12:29) **ok but do yk her opinion on pineapple on pizza?**

 

-

 

(12:32) _hey what’s ur opinion on pineapple on pizza_

 

(12:33) god is that you judging

 

-

 

(12:38) _she loves it?_

 

(12:40) **adora bby that’s not my point! my point is you don’t know know them and you could get hurt**

 

(12:43) **i’m not gonna mom you around but you gotta be safe. it’s a dangerous world**

 

(12:44) _ok mom_

 

(12:46) **don’t ok mom me, just be careful**

 

(12:47) yes mom

 

(12:48) **g r o u n d e d**

 

-

 

(12:51) _what’s your name_

 

(12:52) let’s play a game

 

(12:53) _???_

 

(12:56) each day you get a hint to my name. i’ll give u one rn and you only get two guesses per day because i know you’ll try it

 

(12:57) _are you gonna guess my name_

 

(12:58) duh

 

(12:59) i already know enough about you tho

 

(13:01) you live in the bright moon area huh

 

-

 

(13:04) _UH SHE KNOWS WHERE I LIVE_

 

(13:05) **brb calling the fbi**

 

**-**

 

(13:06) _and how do you know that?_

 

(13:08) so you do?

 

(13:12) _how?_

 

(13:15) i cant say my secrets

 

(13:16) first hint: five letters

 

(13:17) _susan? helen?_

 

(13:18) ok thx

 

(13:21) _first hint: it has three vowels_

 

(13:23) barbara is that you? Madonna?

 

(13:26) _susan? after all these years?_

 

(13:28) _omg why madonna_

 

(13:32) buying you time

 

(13:33) ;)

 

**10/16/18**

 

(07:45) hint of the day: _pun_

 

(12:56) _hi just woke up_

 

(13:32) excuse me

 

(13:33) it’s legit one

 

(13:35) _i was texting you all night! plus you kno i was sleeping over at my friends’ place_

 

(13:37) _it’s our friday / saturday tradition!_

 

(14:02) sorry if i text late i’m at work again :) it’s a slow yet busy day

 

(14:04) _oh you said you worked with your friend and her family? right?_

 

(14:05) an acquaintance

 

(14:06) ...or a friend

 

(14:08) yeah we work together

 

(14:12) _btw your name is…_

 

(14:13) _punny? penny?_

 

(14:13) _i’m not gonna crack my head over this_

 

(14:14) my name is not punny but nice try

 

(14:17) _hint: my name can be used as a pun_

 

(14:18) interesting. i have nothing for you today

 

(14:21) _anyway_

 

(14:22) _my friends’ say hi_

 

(14:24) hi unknown number’s friends

 

(14:27) _yeah we need to change that_

 

(14:28) _image delivered_

 

(14:31) image received

 

(14:32) madonna? love that for myself

 

(14:33) _snskzmmsmsks_

 

(14:45) image delivered

  
(14:46) _image_

_received_

(14:47) _susan? iconic_

(14:48) ;3

(14:51) hi susan

(14:53) _hi madonna_

-

(16:07) what kind of music do u listen to

(16:08) _uhh country_

(16:10) blocked

(16:11) personally i like alternative rock / music

(16:12) _i’m diverse in music_

(16:13) you just said country

(16:14) texan much?

(16:16) _boi my friends would love u_

-

(17:47) any pets?

(17:48) _I HAVE A HORSE_

(17:49) texan????

(17:51) _ajakajaknzkanakakaka what do you have_

(17:54) none but ive always wanted a cat

(17:56) _my moms had a cat but it ran away_

(17:58) me

-

**#BESTFRIENDSQUAD**

(19:23) **She-Gay:** her name so far:

            ~ has five letters

            ~ her name can be used as a pun

(19:25) **bowo:** see i would give hints as “my name starts with a b” or “it ends with a w”

(19:27) **twinkle toes:** tbh

(19:28) **bowo:** why don’t you just look up the number

(19:29) **She-Gay:** what

(19:31) **She-Gay:** AYE GLIMMER GOT HER PHONE BACK

(19:32) **twinkle toes:** smksmzmzls yk my mom grounds me two days a week

(19:33) **bowo:** if you google a # you can get their location lmao

(19:34) **bowo:** or an area code

(19:35) **twinkle toes:** s m a r t

(20:25) _aye imma go to sleep, sorry! gotta wake up early tomorrow_

(21:34) hey

(21:35) ik u said gn but

(21:36) image delivered

(21:38) ;3

**10/17/18**

(08:32) _howdy cowgirl_

(08:34) _love my contact name_

(10:28) ;3

(10:33) _you live in the fright zone area?_

(10:34) you googled it huh

(10:36) _wow the horde_

(10:37) yeah

(10:38) it’s alright

(10:39) history with the horde?

(10:41) _kind of_

-

**#BESTFRIENDSQUAD**

(10:43) **She-Gay:** she’s from the horde

(10:44) **bowo:** oh

(10:45) **twinkle toes:** oh worm

(10:46) **twinkle toes:** oh guys!!! whos up for movie day after school ??? mom offered

(10:48) **bowo:** owo she didn’t find out you skipped??

(10:49) **twinkle toes:** no owo

(10:51) **She-Gay:** im down

(10:52) **She-Gay:** but wow the horde

(10:53) **bowo:** maybe you knew her?

(10:55) **She-Gay:** doubt it

-

(11:21) what’s your history with the horde

(11:23) _long story_

(11:24) _lived there with my adopted guardian_

(11:25) _came down here to bright moon for the sake of finding my real parents_

(11:27) how’s that working?

(11:29) _ehh? ehh? yeah? kinda? no progress so far?_

(11:34) _well idk moms are helping but its tough._

(11:36) you should keep me updated

(11:36) _i will :)_

_-_

(14:56) _you sound like you are into mcr_

(14:58) god is that you

(15:00) _omg are u?_

(15:03) i had a phase _once_

(15:04) _THATS IT THATS UR NEW CONTACT NAME_

(15:07) _image delivered_

(15:08) image received

(15:09) rawr XD

(15:09) i dont know how to feel??

(15:11) _do you also wear double layers of eyeliner and have THAT haircut_

(15:12) no i have curls that run free and wild and ! i am useless at makeup

(15:13) do you get up bright and early to feed your horse carrots and then ride him in rising sun with layers of flannel and tacky boots while old taylor swift songs play in the distance

(15:15) _i’m hurt_

(15:16) _he doesn’t even like carrots!_

(15:17) you just don’t deny anything, huh

(15:21) _): leave taylor alone she’s trying_

(15:22) are you white?

(15:25) _pretty sure_

(15:26) tea

-

(15:34) How’s your situation? 

(15:36) _this isn’t glimmer you’re using caps_

(15:36) _what year are you in_

(15:38) Adora you useless lesbian

(15:39) _what situation?_

(15:41) Mystery girl?

(15:42) _OHHH_

 

(15:43) _its going alright im 99% sure shes not a serial killer_

(15:44) How’s that other 1%?

(15:45) _who knows_

(15:47) Anyway, my mother left me out of my cage aaaand I’m on my way to your house for dinner! Your mas invited Bowo and I!

(15:48) _LOVELY_

(15:53) YOUR MOMS JUST KNOW HOW TO COOK DON’T JUDGE, THOUGH I HOPE I GET SOME CHEESECAKE TO TAKE HOME

(15:54) OH LOOK WHO’S HERE :) a whole two hours before dinner! Guess we can go ahead and watch a movie!

-

(16:22) _Hey, Dad noted you’ve been on your phone more during work._

(16:27) oh sorry! tell your dad i wont be as entertained next time!!

(16:29) _No! He’s actually surprised! He says it’s a shock considering you usually always leave your phone at home and we struggle to find you!_

(16:32) well i’ve been texting this girl

(16:33) she’s ? nice ig? like idk if she’s oddly friendly or if we just clicked

(16:34) like she basically texted the wrong number and i texted her and she texted me and somehow we’ve been texting all day now?

(16:37) _Oh, so a mystery friend?_

(16:38) yeah, ig

(16:39) _Maybe we can add her to the Super Pals Trio Group Chat!_

(16:42) she sounds preppy but nah

(16:43) we’re a trio we can’t add anyone else remember? but yeah :)

(16:45) _Hey, dad said you could come over and watch netflix and play video games with us!_

(16:46) _We’re buying chinese takeout so!!! You should totally tell us if you’re stopping by!_

(16:47) sHAdOw wEAvEr is out so yes! i’ll be there in a bit! you already kno what i like ;3

-

(18:03) _TFW ur moms invite ur bests to dinner without you knowing_

(18:04) _AND THEY MADE THEIR FAMOUS SPAGHETTI_

(18:05) _AND CHEESECAKE_

(18:05) _THEY’RE SO ICONIC !!! QUEENS_

(18:14) TFW your boss / friend’s dad invited u to chill at their place and eat chinese food

(18:15) so now ur just watching netflix

(18:17) _life is good_

(18:17) _what did ur fortune cookie say ???_

(18:19) the love of your life is a number away

(18:21) _what_

(18:22) tea

(18:25) _anyway what are you watching_

(18:28) corpse bride

(18:34) _!!! a classic !_

(18:35) _i had a friend who cried after watching corpse bride_

(18:37) why wouldn't you cry? it's a cinematic tragedy

(18:38) _you rite_

(18:39) _any tim burton movie makes me want to scream_

(18:41) SAME

(18:44) _OH BTW DO YOU HAVE PLANS FOR HALLOWEEN_

(18:45) my friend is insisting on a Super Pal Trio Group Costume so yeah probably

(18:46) maybe i’ll go to a halloween party who knows

 

(18:47) you?

 

(18:49) _me and my besties are doing a group costume! we’re still debating atm cuz my friends have too many ideas and i’m just letting em choose_

 

(18:49) _theres gonna be a halloween party like nEXT weekend but idk i have a huge AP Physics test so i wanna study for that_

 

(18:51) hah, you should go to the party

 

(18:52) go live life, you’re gonna miss high school

 

(18:54) _is this wise high school dropout wisdom?_

 

(18:56) :3 wise wisdom ok texan

 

(18:57) personally, i just miss pranks

 

(18:58) and my best friend

 

(18:59) but she’s gone now

 

-

 

(19:12) _Why are you smiling so intensively at your phone?_

 

(19:13) i was watching cat memes don’t look into it

 

-

 

(19:13) WHOMST IS YOU TEXTING

 

(19:14) BOW GET OFF MY PHONE

 

(19:15) YOUR PHONE HAS BETTER CAMERA? UR SO LUCKY WTH

 

(19:15) NO ONE SAID BREAK YOUR PHONE BOW

 

(19:16) IT WASNT MY FAULT

 

(19:17) _why are y’all texting each other on the same phone when you’re right next to me???_

 

(19:17) Y’all

 

(19:17) Y’all

 

(19:18) _we’re gonna watch grey’s anatomy cuz y’all can’t decide to save y’alls lives_

 

(19:19) Y’ALLS

 

(19:19) Y’ALLS

 

(19:21) She-Gay saved my life

 

(19:22) Y’ALLS

-

 

(19:24) _update: we’re watching grey’s anatomy_

 

(19:25) what’s that

 

(19:26) _medical drama that’s,,,addicting. i’m on season 6!_

 

(19:27) should i watch it

 

(19:31) _go for it_

 

-

 

(19:37) wanna watch grey’s anatomy

 

(19:38) _I’ve been trying to get you to watch it! Sure! It’s really good!!_

 

(19:39) :3

 

(19:41) _We should really invite Entrapta next time when she’s off from that huge research program!_

 

(19:43) yah

 

(19:45) hey, are we going to that halloween party the Horde kids are hosting?

 

(19:46) _Yes, we’re matching!_

 

(19:46) _Also, wanna sleep over?_

 

(19:47) good luck with that!

 

(19:48) and sure! better than being with the ghost of sHAdOw WEavEr

 

-

 

**#BESTFRIENDSQUAD**

 

(20:02) **She-Gay:** so like are we going to the party?

 

(20:03) **She-Gay:** can i go as She-Ra

 

(20:04) **bowo:** why did you always have an alt name for your superhero persona and we just kept our normal names

 

(20:05) **twinkle toes:** t

 

(20:06) **She-Gay:**??? y’all already have superhero names??? bow and glimmer? seriously?

 

(20:07) **bowo:** owo y’all

 

(20:08) **twinkle toes:** lmao yeah, horde parties are wild

 

(20:09) **twinkle toes:** just don’t tell my mom

 

(20:11) **bowo:** horde parties are fun !!!

 

(20:12) **She-Gay:** eh?

 

(20:13) **twinkle toes:** we don’t have to go buuuut horde parties!!

 

(20:14) **bowo:** last year’s halloween dash was fun!

 

(20:14) **She-Gay:** :/

 

(20:15) **twinkle toes:** adora, it’ll be fine!

 

(20:16) **bowo:** it’ll be fun! we’ll be with you the whole time! plus, frosta is promoting it, and frosta only promotes GOOD parties

 

(20:17) **twinkle toes:** you never go to parties, we need you to! it’s our senior year! we need to live it up!

 

(20:17) **bowo:** yeah! but we understand if you don’t want to

 

(20:18) **She-Gay:** alright guys! what’s the worse that can happen?

 

(20:19) **She-Gay:** i love y’all

 

(20:21) **bowo:**!!!!!

 

(20:22) **twinkle toes:** y’all light up my life ily(all)

 

(20:23) **She-Gay:** <3

 

-

 

(20:32) woah this show is

 

(20:32) dumb

 

(20:32) but addicting ??

 

(20:33) _i know right??_

 

(20:34) i never got the hype for this show but

 

(20:35) its pretty alright?

 

(20:36) my friend likes it and she’s just asking my opinion on every aspect which is ? cool ig

 

(20:37) _wait till you get to the next seasons_

 

(20:38) _it’s iconic!_

 

(20:39) _anyway phone abt to die i gtg bye! take care gn_

 

(20:41) bye cowgirl

 

**10/18/18**

 

(08:12) _so i woke up late and my moms dont let me use the car cuz i crashed it last time_

 

(08:13) _so i walked to school or wtv_

 

(08:13) _cuz my friends were in school already and moms work today_

 

(08:14) _and i was walking when a car pulls up and slows down_

 

(08:15) _and i felt like i was in special victims unit or WTV_

 

(08:16) _the car honks and i AM DASHING_

 

(08:17) _and i hear someone scream out my name and i turned around_

 

(08:18) _it was my mom’s friend! she was on her way to a business meeting but she was running late so she couldn’t drop me off to the high school and she took me to her business thing or wtv and we were talking abt college and life and she asked abt my birth parents_

 

(08:19) _she bought me starbucks and i’m just minding my business eating while i wait outside her offices_

 

(08:19) _she called my moms and they’re mad ish but they said ty to her and told me we needed to fix my lateness issue lmao_

 

(08:21) _anyway how are you_

 

(08:34) you’re making me miss high school

 

(08:35) i’m fine i’m opening shop today so i’m tired but alright

 

(08:36) sometimes i forget all my fRieNDS still go to high school

 

(08:37) i walk a lonely road

 

(08:41) _UPDATE: MY MAS GAVE MY FRIENDS MA PERMISSION TO LET ME SKIP SCHOOL AND IMMA HANG AROUND WITH HER IN THE OFFICE_

 

(08:42) i miss skipping school

 

(08:42) _#highschooldropoutproblems_

 

(08:45) _would you go back to school?_

 

(08:46) sometimes i do, i’m not exactly behind in credits. i was always ahead so if i go back i wont be missing anything and i could graduate in june

 

(08:47) who knows

 

(08:49) _maybe you’ll go down that road someday_

 

(08:51) maybe

 

-

 

**#BESTFRIENDSQUAD**

 

(09:03) **She-Gay:** tfw glimmer’s mom picks u up and takes u to her office and buys u starbuck and tells ur moms to let u ditch school

 

(09:04) **twinkle toes:** TFW you’re glimmer and your mom would NEVER

 

(09:05) **bowo:** you’re leaving me in literature alone?

 

(09:07) **She-Gay:** i’ll be with you in spirit

 

(09:09) **bowo:** ):

 

(09:11) **twinkle toes:** I’m so hurt.

 

(09:12) **twinkle toes:** My mom would NEVER.

 

(09:13) **She-Gay:** glimmer what phase are you going thru? ur just changing ur texting style every time

 

(09:14) **twinkle toes:** iTS NOT A PHASE MOM

 

(09:15) **She-Gay:** ur ma said to stop texting in class or you’re grounded

 

(09:16) **twinkle toes:** hURT

 

-

 

(09:34) **hey glimmer, i invited perfuma to our movie day thing! is that ok? i’m sorry i didn't ask before**

(09:36) I mean yeah! Of course! It was supposed to just be all three of us but I can get mom to buy more stuff! Oh! Nut tell her it’s more than movie day!! 

(09:37) **thanks glimmer! i’ll make a gc with her later in the day!**

**-**

(09:41) Hey Adora, are Bow and Perfume friends?

(09:46) _yeah lmao why?_

(09:49) He invited her to our movie day thing! 

(09:51) _aye taht’s neat, she’s cool_

(09:53) BTW PLS KINDLY KINDLY ASK MA IF SHE COULD PRETTY PLEASE BUY MY SOME ICE CREAM? :) I’m craving milk and cookies!

(09:55) _she said yes if you STOP texting me during class time ://_

 

_-_

(10:45) _hint of the day: my name rhymes with Lady Gaga_

(10:45) _:)_

-

(11:46) **bowo** has created a group

(11:46) **b** **owo** added **She-Gay** , **twinkle toes** , and **flowers for gays** to the group

(11:47) **bowo** has named group **Movie Day Plans!**

(11:47) **bowo:** hi guys <3

(11:49) **She-Gay:** greetings

(11:49) **She-Gay:** _has sent an image_

(11:50) **twinkle toes:** Why are you at the mall with my mom???

(11:51) **She-Gay:** gay rights!

(11:53) **flowers for gays:** H E L L O

(11:54) **She-Gay:** oh, hi Perfuma! wanna pass me the notes from third period pls?

(11:55) **flowers for gays:** I’ll text you in a bit!

(11:55) **flowers for gays:** So we’re just going to the movies??

(11:57) **twinkle toes:** Well we get cute makeovers at my house, go to the movies, and then eat out at a restaurant nearby. If we have time and my mom isn’t mad, we tend to go shopping till the stores kick us out!

(11:58) **flowers for gays:**!!! I love makeovers! I wanna curl Adora’s hair and do someone’s eyeshadow!

(11:59) **She-Gay:** my hair is too damaged but try ur best!

(12:02) **bowo:** me and glimmer can wear matching eyeshadow!

(12:03) **twinkle toes:** I’m down, mom got me the new ABH palette ;’)

(12:04) **flowers for gays:** Thanks for inviting me, this is gonna be fun!

(12:05) **She-Gay:** _has sent an image_

(12:05) **twinkle toes:** I love that my mom is buying makeup without me.

(12:06) **twinkle toes:** I love that for myself.

-

(12:07) **why are you at sephora?**

(12:08) _buying glimmer some stuff_

(12:08) _mom is throwing her a surprise party for her bday next month but she’s buying her a lot of stuff cuz bday week so she’s starting now_

(12:09) **i’m sad she didn’t ask me to go shopping with her ):**

(12:10) _oh! she said we’re in charge of the birthday theme, decor, and food_

(12:11) **glimmer’s 18th bday week is gonna be amazing**

-

(12:07) is your name miltia

(12:11) _how could i use that as pun?_

(12:13) shrug

(12:14) hint of the day: my name is oddly unique

(12:15) _when will we give each other hints that are like- “my name starts with a ___ and ends with a ___”??_

(12:16) maybe you should start with that ;3

(12:18) _fine_

(12:19) _is ur name miltia?_

(12:21) znjsbzjsnzks

(12:22) god i wish

-

(12:23) _I’ll pick you up after school ends to take you costume shopping! I could have handpicked it but I wanna do some you’d be comfortable with too!_

(12:24) ty! text me when ur here :)

-

(12:27) _my name ends with an A_

(12:29) what a coincidence

(12:29) so does mine :3

 


	2. You Remind Me of a Former Love (That I Once Knew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping for a halloween party with threats of the lingering future, Adora and Catra text on a daily basis and ignore the world around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> key:  
>  _adora_  
>  catra  
> glimmer  
>  **bow**  
>  _scorpia_

10/18/18

**#BESTFRIENDSQUAD**

(13:05) **She-Gay:** not to be bragging on main but guess what i just bought

(13:07) **She-Gay:** has sent an image

(13:08) **twinkle toes:** Is that the new Huda Beauty palette?? The new nude one?? Why do you have the ABH glow kit??? And is that a Morphe eyeshadow bag?? And why are you also showing off a VS bag???

(13:08) **twinkle toes:** I’m hurt. Adora, how could you betray me??

(13:10) **twinkle toes:** If I came late to school, I’d get grounded? How? How have you been so spoiled by my mother? 

(13:12) **She-Gay:** ;) oh, look

(13:13) **She-Gay:** has sent an image

(13:15) **twinkle toes:** Is that a Gucci bag??? Adora what??? 

-

(13:17) **dude did you buy glimmer gucci for her bday?!?**

(13:19) _just some slight for one of my best friends ;)_

(13:21) **why am I so jealous all of a sudden?**

(13:23) _;) sh i got you a shirt_

\- 

(13:31) _i just bought my best friends gucci for her birthday and the other cuz i love him_

(13:41) one time i wasted ten dollars on food and i felt guilty for the rest of the year

(13:43) _SNSKMZKSMSLSSM_

__

(13:45) _ok i just checked my bank account balance and yIKES_

__

(13:45) _(1) image sent_

(13:46) (1) image recieved 

(13:47) ok but the fact that you sent me a photo of all these bags and products and expect me to know half of them

(13:48) like gucci is obviously expensive but??? i thought morphe was a toy shop? 

(13:50) _no lmao it’s the cHEAP makeup store everyone shops at apparently_

__

__

(13:51) _disclaimer!!! my friend’s mom is buying gifts for her birthday so she can focus on the actual huge party she’s throwing_

__

__

(13:52) _so far her gifts consist of a: the brand new jc palette (shes not a huge fan but she liked the colors???) a new eyeshadow brush set from morphe, the new huda beauty palette, the new ABH glow kit, some lipsticks, some clothes from pink, a brand new macbook for college, some clothes from TH_

__

__

(13:53) _i got her the gucci stuff that’s like,,,yeah i don’t wanna say but to be fair my mas tell me i need to buy stuff more so :///_

__

__

(13:55) _but like :/ this is her birthday party and she’s already planning a graduation party and a college acceptance party so maybe it wasn’t smart to waste my money on gucci :///_

__

__

(13:56) idk how to feel about this

(13:57) this is why they call bright moon the princess alliance 

(13:58) _um excuse me_

__

__

(14:01) anyway wheres my high school dropout party 

(14:03) _i’ll buy u gucci too_

__

__

(14:04) if i get jumped i’m blaming you

(14:05) _i-_

__

__

(14:05) _anyway im on my way to school to pick up my best friends cuz they’re out_

__

__

(14:06) _we’re having a movie day_

__

__

(14:08) my friend is actually on her way to pick me up and go costume shopping 

(14:09) :/ hopefully they have some gucci :/ 

(14:11) _u won’t let this die huh_

__

__

(14:13) not at all cowgirl

-

(14:21) _I’m outside! Entrapta is with me so we just need you!_

(14:22) _I have some ideas but!!! I need you to hear them first :)_

(14:22) be there in a bit lemme tell ur dad 

-

**#BESTFRIENDSQUAD**

(14:24) **She-Gay:** heads up we’re on our way

(14:25) **She-Gay:** y’all have the costumes for this weekend’s party?

(14:26) **twinkle toes:** Fuck.

-

(14:28) How did we forget the essentials???

(14:29) **I dunno, maybe we were both rly busy and not focused on that for some reason? we still have time to buy stuff tho**

(14:30) **you picked the theme right?**

(14:32) FUCK

-

(14:43) What if we just tell Adora to pick??

(14:45) **but didn’t she say it was up to us???**

(14:45) **also you’re right next to me???**

(14:46) Yeah because APPARENTLY Adora sits in the front with my mom now???

(14:46) UGH WISH ME LUCK I’M ABOUT TO TELL HER

(14:48) **why did you make perfuma tell her???**

(14:48) I PANICKED

-

(14:51) _do u have any ideas for costumes for three people because the people who were supposed to choose dumped it on me and i wanna cri_

(14:53) have u tried the gucci store?

(14:54) _oh my god_

__

__

(14:56) cowboys

(14:57) _u kno what i’m just taking that_

__

__

(14:58) no wait

(14:59) gucci cowboys

(15:01) _you’re killing me_

(15:03) oh just wait till you see my face ;3

-

**Movie Day Plans!**

(15:06) **flowers for gays:** Adora, why are you so red? Are you okay? You’ve been like this since we got to Glimmer’s just a few minutes ago?

(15:07) **bowo:** owo

(15:08) **twinkle shoes:** owo

(15:09) **twinkle shoes:** booty call owo

(15:10) **bowo:** ugh mystery girl strikes again, stealing Adora’s heart in the process!

(15:11) **She-Gay:** y’all hear sum

-

(15:14) _woah there_

(15:15) ;)

(15:16) _so i’m shopping atm (not gucci sorry) and i’ll text u when i’m done, enjoy ur movie day_

(15:16) bye cowgirl

(15:17) _bye scene kid_

-

(15:19) Adora, you can’t hide forever in my bathroom. We need to put a hair mask on you ASAP!

(15:20) _no_

(15:21) Are you okay? 

(15:22) _yeah just gimme a second, i haven’t been sleeping well_

(15:23) _want me to brush my hair while i’m at it?_

(15:24) Hey, you can tell Bow and I anything. If you wanna call today off, I’m sure Bow and Perfuma will understand.

(15:25) _i’m fine i just feel bad suddenly_

(15:26) _like i have really bad anxiety?_

(15:27) Over?

(15:28) _i haven’t been to the horde in four years, glimmer. and now i’m going to a party on saturday and ik ik i said i’d go but i’m scared_

(15:29) _i had a friend, well, we were never friends friends. he told me the stuff people were sayinh abt me when i left and i'm just scared ig_

(15:30) _it’s been four years and i’m scared ppl will see me and go, “oh! adora! the traitor!” or “adora, the ungrateful brat”_

(15:31) _like what if someone says “look! it’s adora the rich girl!” and idk_

(15:31) _idc abt what they say say it’s more of how it’ll go down??? does that make sense??? and then what if i see her???_

(15:32) Listen, Adora. It’s been four years and I’m sure most people tend to forget, and I’m sure if people recognize you, they’re most likely to either mean mug you or just leave you alone. People change and I’m sure those kids from the Horde MUST have matured! I know you’re anxious and scared, but Bow and I will stick by your side the whole night. But hey, if you don’t want to go, we can totally have a regular sleepover and watch bad shows on netflix! We need to finish Gossip Girl!

(15:33) Now c’mon, we gotta curl your hair asap! We need to also give you a full makeover!!  
  
(15:34) _excuse me gossip girl is a classic_

(15:34) _and thank you glimmer <3_

(15:35) <3

-

(15:41) _tell glimmer i said to sTOP_

(15:42) _THIS HURTS_

(15:43) **Adora stop texting ? she’s trying to curl your lashes? you can talk?**

(15:44) _1) no 2) ??? what is that??? those are scissors! 3) no i taste that foundation perfuma put on me and the powder is making me cry_

(15:45) _your eyeshadow looks bomb tho wth_

(15:46) **and yours will too if you stop texting and let Glimmer and Perfuma do their job!**

(15:47) _play country music pls_

(15:48) **I can’t, I can’t find my phone sorry :/**

(15:48) _it’s ok ): i lose my phone sometimes ngl, look in on the bed!_

(15:52) _you know what i’m taking the gucci shirt back_

-

**Movie Day Plans!**

(16:34) **twinkle toes:** has sent an image

(16:35) **flowers for gays:** ADORA YOU LOOK SO

(16:35) **bowo:** adorable !

(16:36) **She-Gay:** bye

-

**Super Pal Trio Group Chat <333**

(16:41) **catnip:** will somebody pls return my missing daughter, entrapta. bby come home we miss u - ur loving parents

(16:42) **purrfect:** Catra, Entrapta is older than both of us. And how did you even lose her?

(16:43) **catnip:** i had to pay for the face paint and then i turned around and she was gone ? and her phone is dead? so? i wanna cry how did i lose her

(16:44) **catnip:** this halloween store isn’t even that big but we decided to go to a mall so she could be anywhere and i wanna scream

(16:45) **purrfect:** I’ll go check the video game store and the Electronics store, you go to the food court just in case!

(16:46) **catnip:** i’ll start hanging posters and see if CNN can come on a last minute notice 

-

(16:51) i lost my friend at the mall lmao and now i’m looking for her in the food court

(16:52) but at least we have our costumes down so thats good?

(16:56) _i just tried a hair mask for the first time in my life and ! amazing_

(16:57) _truly iconic! i smell like honey and fruits and my hair is so shiny and soft and ah!_

(16:58) i hope you find her 

(16:59) she tends to wander off but i’m sure i’ll find her lmao last time she was at this video game store

(17:00) how’s ur movie day going?

(17:02) _good? we did a makeover and there's twenty different products on my face AND my hair is curled and boing_

(17:03) _we’re @ the movies rn so! ttyl?_

(17:04) yeah, bye cowgirl

(17:05) _bye scene kid :)_

-

**Super Pal Trio Group Chat**

(17:12) **purrfect:** No luck!

(17:15) **catnip:** hey i found her! she was buying a milkshake and her phone was beyond dead so yeah 

(17:15) **catnip:** come to the food court 

(17:16) **purrfect:** OMW!

-

(17:35) _halloween movies during spooky season ? iconic_

(17:36) what movie?

(17:37) _they had the old halloween and jigsaw movies playing as a special so we watched the first saw one and dare i say ? iconic_

(17:38) eh the saw movies started off good but 5, and 6 and ESPECIALLY 7 were rly bad

(17:39) the jigsaw movie that came out last year confirmed the whole lawrence thing tho and it redeemed the franchise 

(17:41) _I WAS SO SURPRISED WHEN THAT HAPPENED_

(17:42) i grew up on the saw movies and i kinda always thought he had lived

(17:45) but honestly the amanda thing threw me off

(17:47) _amanda’s plot line was just wow_

(17:48) _john was such a? complex chara tho but mark was my fav_

(17:49) ugh mark deserved the world

(17:51) _ikr_

(17:52) little growing up in the horde things: watching horror movies because the mOThERS were neglectful and the older kids liked to torture you

(17:53) _!!!!_

(17:53) _YES_

(17:54) _the horde is awful_

(17:55) eh

(17:56) _speaking of the horde, i still need a costume theme_

(17:58) my friend wanted to go as superheroes buttt capes are dumb so

(17:59) we’re going as our own villains

(18:00) with just a tad of face paint :)

(18:02) _!!!!_

(18:03) _that’s it! thank you!_

(18:04) what does that have to do with the horde?

-

**#BESTFRIENDSQUAD**

(18:04) **She-Gay:** superheroes

(18:04) **She-Gay:** i’m going as She-Ra

(18:05) **twinkle toes:**?

(18:06) **She-Gay:** ur going as glimmer and bow is going as bow

(18:06) **twinkle toes:**?

(18:07) **She-Gay:** ;) finish ur meal and we can head to the mall, ik what we need!

-

(18:10) _thank youuu_

(18:11) ?

(18:12) _ur idea!_

(18:14) cowboys?

(18:15) _no! we’re gonna go as superheroes!_

(18:16) oh

(18:16) hope u like tights and capes

(18:18) _:) oh, just wait till u see it!_

(18:20) wait so are we gonna meet or like

(18:22) _oh im sorry i didnt think of that haha_

(18:23) _sorry_

(18:25) _i mean_

(18:26) _it’s not that i don’t wanna meet u its just rly complicated cuz ur technically a stranger but like i don’t mind you’re cool ? like this week texting had been nice but idek ur name and when i txted that ig i forgot_

(18:28) yeah i get it don’t worry

(18:29) _i’m sorry_

(18:31) ur good 

(18:32) don’t worry

-

(18:45) _You haven’t paid attention to your meal._

(18:46) huh

(18:47) _You love burgers and fries! Why aren’t you eating? Are you okay?_

(18:48) im ok

(18:49) _You just look really thoughtful._

(18:52) i mean sHAdOW weAVeR has been gone for almost a whole week now? and like she leaves but when she comes back she’s a whole nother type of sHAdOw wEAveR

(18:54) i’ve also been thinking abt money a lot and yk, i’m grateful to ur family. the coaching job and the sports shop job is amazing. but i rly need to move out asap because sHAdOw wEAveR has the tendency to take my hard earned cash and leave me with zero. i had to start from a bank account of only 2k (that i earned over like two years?) because she did that two months ago. and im not even close to having enough to book out an apartment

(18:55) on top of that i’ve been eh abt dropping out. like yeah, i got expelled. i can’t rly go back to the horde at all. but i was smart, i was the second best until yOu knOW wHo left and then i became first of my class. but i got expelled and so rly i have nun going for me

(18:56) it’s hard to get an ok job when u don’t have a high school diploma and idk ig i’ve been thinking of money too much

(18:56) and the girl i’ve been texting? she was like me- an orphan. now she can buy her friends gucci because she felt like it. 

(18:57) i wonder how it is to live like that. not worry abt money or what you’ll eat tomorrow.

(18:57) oh wow i opened im sorry lol

(19:01) _Catra, look up. I need to tell you something. You need to listen._

(19:07) thank you

-

**Movie Day Plans!**

(19:04) **flowers for gays:** I found this perfect purple dress for Glimmer! It’s long, but we can chop it off a bit and for a cape slash hood, I found a nice poncho that will do the job with the help of scissors.

(19:04) **flowers for gays:** has sent an image

(19:06) **She-Gay:** that’s perfect!! What store are y’all at?

(19:07) **flowers for gays:** hollister!

(19:08) **twinkle shoes:** Wow, are we cutting clothes from Hollister now?

(19:09) **She-Gay:** i mean you could have figured out a costume by now but :///

(19:10) **twinkle toes:** You are right next to me and I can still see that glare.

(19:11) **She-Gay:** ://///

(19:11) **She-Gay:** we’re on our way

(19:12) **She-Gay:** we found the perfect shoes for glimmer and we’re paying those rn

(19:12) **She-Gay:** so now we should get stuff for bow

(19:14) **flowers for gays:** Ok! Bow and I started looking!

-

(19:23) **twinkle toes:** FOUND IT

(19:24) **twinkle toes:** has sent an image

(19:25) **bowo:** yes!!!

(19:27) **bowo:**!!! ok so we got that for me and the armor could be built in two nights along with the weapons! 

(19:28) **bowo:** time to find She-Ra’s outfit!

-

(19:43) **bowo:** has sent an image

(19:44) **twinkle toes:** Oh my god!

(19:44) **twinkle toes:** That’s perfect!

(19:45) **flowers for gays:** Adora, that dress is perfect. You gave to buy it.

(19:45) **She-Gay:** send price tag pls

(19:46) **flowers for gays:** image sent

(19:46) **She-Gay:** yiiiikeees

(19:46) **twinkle toes:** Done and done! We’ll be on our way to pick it up ASAP :) 

(19:47) **She-Gay:** it’s a lot of $ glimmer i dont wanna make u spend too much

(19:48) **bowo:** have you seen her allowance?

(19:48) **She-Gay:** true but still! im sorry

(19:49) **twinkle toes:** Nonsense! Now, I’ll meet up with you, Perfuma!

(19:50) **flowers for gays:** Ok!

-

(19:54) **twinkle toes:** It has been done! Perfuma and I are looking at the makeup section before we head back. 

(19:55) **twinkle toes:** Also bought a tiara for She-Ra.

(19:56) **She-Gay:** ugly keysmash but ty so much

(19:56) **twinkle toes:** :) also got sum special planned

(19:57) **She-Gay:** what is it

(19:57) **twinkle toes:** ;)

(19:58) **bowo:** are you coming to the Horde Party, Perfuma?

(19:59) **flowers for gays:** Most likely. I was planning on third-wheeling w/ Mermista and Seahawk. I already have my costume planned.

(20:00) **bowo:** you could always come with us!

(20:00) **flowers for gays:** Sure, I’ll tell you if I go

(20:01) **flowers for gays:** We’re on our way

\- 

(20:14) _guess who got their costumes ready in a whole day_

(20:16) the gucci cowboys?

(20:17) _yeah that’s it_

-

**She-Gay has changed #BESTFRIENDSQUAD to Gucci Cowboys**

(20:18) **bowo:** what  
-

(20:19) _how’d your shopping day go_

(20:20) good, i just got home from burgers

(20:20) and i hadn’t eaten burgers in forever

(20:21) _burgers sounds nice_

(20:22) _even though i just ate_

(20:22) _ugh i have boxing tomorrow_

(20:23) good luck

(20:23) i have to go help the little ones tomorrow, the silver gloves are coming up

(20:24) suddenly everyone’s mom thinks their kid will be the next winner

(20:25) _does that mean you’ll be working at the store more_

(20:26) i practically live there

(20:27) brb

-

**Movie Day Plans!**

(20:32) **She-Gay:** hey thanks perfuma for helping with costumes

(20:32) **She-Gay:** it was pretty last minute too 

(20:33) **flowers for gays:** NP! I had fun ! We’ll talk tomorrow! Thanks for inviting me

-

(20:43) can i stay at ur place again

(20:43) shadow weaver came back

(20:44) _Need a ride?_

(20:45) no, thank you

(20:45) i’ll walk

-

(21:05) _you didn’t text back but_

(21:06) _thank you_

-

**10/19/18**

(06:23) Don’t miss the bus.

(06:24) _glimmer, i would never_

-

(07:21) _hey so the bus went vroom vroom and i’m here on the streets :/_

(07:22) Oh my god

(07:22) On my way \- 

(08:23) tell your dad i’ll be working all day minus from 6-8

(08:27)  _Done._

(08:27) _Need a place to stay?_

(08:28) i can’t leave anymore

-

(08:31) sorry i crashed last night from exhaustion 

(08:36) it’s fine 

(08:37) _i came in late and the principal’s considering calling my moms hahaha oops_

(08:38) can’t relate

(08:39) high school dropout life

(08:41) _are you influencing me to dropout?_

(08:43) what gave you that idea?

(08:44) _oh hint of the day_

(08:45) _my name has an r_

(08:46) hint of the day

(08:47) my name ALSO has an r :)

(08:49) _i’m using my guesses throughout the day, get excited_

(08:50) so am i 

\- 

(08:54) _quick what’s a name that has an a and an r_

(08:58) **Catherine?**

(08:58) _has to be five letters_

(08:59) **carla**

(08:59) **marla**

(09:05) _thank you_

-

(09:06) _marla? darling is that you?_

(09:07) second time’s the charm 

(09:09) anyway i’ve been looking at job opportunities and i found a coffee shop that’s pretty ok or wtv

(09:11) _a coffee shop?_

(09:12) nvm, it’s a sweet shop ig? i’ll apply later

(09:13) _best of luck marla_

(09:14) thank you cowgirl

(09:15) but high school dropout isnt good for resumes so

(09:16) _i’m sure you’re a hardworker_

(09:19) i guess, no one cares about that though

(09:19) have fun at school, don’t fight anyone or come late to class

(09:21) _will try!_

-  
(09:24) _update_

(09:25) who did you fight

(09:26) _oh no not that_

(09:27) _i need to study for my physics and some other exams cuz i nearly failed the first one but i’m gonna do it_

(09:28) are you going to college or whatever

(09:32) _yeah hopefully ? i wanna do political science or maybe a dentist?_

(09:34) _did you ever have that in your plans?_

(09:37) i wanted to be a vet

(09:37) the vet that cured rabies

-

(09:48) how many years does a vet have to study for after hs

(09:49) _I don’t know. Let me google it._

(09:51) _Seven to nine years! Why?_

(09:53) oh just curious

-

(09:55) it takes 7 to 9 years to be a vet

(09:57) _oooo_

(09:59) life i’m a dropout atm

(09:59) _my teacher is is so ugh w phones im risking it all for u_

(10:00) _so y_

(10:01) ?

-

(13:34) _sorry my teacher took my phone for texting :) and didn’t give it back till like three periods_

(13:35) _my moms were supposed to come pick it up but yk it be like that_

(13:35) did they find out

(13:37) _sadly :(_

(13:38) _i’m probably getting grounded for coming in late twice in a row and getting in trouble so rip_

(13:39) _ill miss you_

(13:41) woah 

(13:42) you’re making me blush

(13:46) _w hat_

-

 **Gucci Cowboys**

(13:49) **twinkles toes:** Adora, did you get your phone back yet?

(13:52) **bowo:** owo

(13:53) **She-Gay:** ye

(13:53) **She-Gay:** hopefully not grounded and i can still make the party saturday or my brilliant idea will go to wastee

(13:54) **twinkle toes:** Had you even asked permission to go?

(13:55) **She-Gay:** no

(13:56) **twinkle toes:** You can’t be grounded from what you haven’t asked permission to go to

(13:56) **bowo:** ://////

(13:57) **She-Gay:** you riteeee

(13:58) **bowo:** :///////

(13:58) **twinkle toes:** Being grounded twice a week teaches you a lot of stuff! 

(13:59) **bowo:** ://///////

(13:59) **twinkle toes:** Bow, please

(14:03) **bowo:** ://///////////

(14:03) **bowo:** the disgust

(14:04) **bowo:** the dishonesty

(14:04) **She-Gay:** ://////// weren’t you the one who lied about losing your phone so you wouldn’t play my country music

(14:05) **bowo:** uh

(14:05) **twinkle toes:** Adora, wtf. Bow saved us all from hearing country music. How dare you accuse him of sin??

(14:06) **bowo:** listen Adora, I can put up with soundcloud rappers

(14:06) **bowo:** but country music? thank you, next

(14:07) **She-Gay:** remember that time i made y’all a friendship playlist on spotify and even hired someone to make cover art (jkjk)

(14:08) **She-Gay:** and y’all didn’t even try and act nice abt it

(14:09) **bowo:** i loved that playlist!

(14:10) **twinkle toes:** ??? We blasted that thing for a month

(14:11) **She-Gay:** :/// but through tears

(14:12) **bowo:** Adora, it was touching but

(14:13) **twinkle toes:** Country music

(14:15) **She-Gay:** :////////////////////////////////////

-

(14:43) _one time i made my friends a spotify playlist as a gift_

(14:46) oh?

(14:48) _yeah :/ they didnt rly like it_

(14:48) _i mean they played it but thru tears :///_

(14:49) what music was it

(14:51) _honky tonk aka hard country, crooning, reg country, light country, and one song from big time rush we liked_

(14:52) i would hate it too

(14:53) _i never said they hated it_

(14:54) yeah but somethings you can conclude from textual evidence

(14:56) anyway i found a job at an animal shelter 

(14:57) _woah really ? sounds cool_

(14:58) they rly need someone for night shifts which is perfect considering my schedule

(14:58) i never thought i’d be working 3 jobs at 17 wow

(14:59) _i’ve never even met someone who works 3 jobs and is my age_

(15:01) well now you know me :3

(15:02) _if only you had a name_

(15:03) if only you guessed it instead of acting like i’ll just give it to u, cowgirl >:3

-

**Gucci Cowboys**

(15:05) **She-Gay:** i’m heading home wish me luck

(15:06) **twinkle toes:** Press F to pay respects.

(15:06) **bowo:** F

(15:06) **twinkle toes:** F

(15:07) **She-Gay:** F

-  
(15:09) **has Adora ever gotten grounded to begin with?**

(15:11) TBH I don’t think so?

(15:12) **do you think she’ll even get grounded?**

(15:13) One time I got grounded because I didn’t put the dishes in alphabetical order.

(15:14) **are you okay**

(15:15) Nope.

(15:16) Wanna crash my place to work on Adora’s armor? 

(15:17) **would your mom mind?**

(15:18) No, she likes you! We can also work on your stuff!

(15:19) **do you have...donuts? cupcakes? maybeee hot chips???**

(15:21) Always.

(15:22) **Dads said yes**

(15:22) **meet you after tutorials**

(15:23) ;)

-

**Gucci Cowboys**

(15:36) **twinkle toes:** Update us on your charges and prison sentence!

-

(17:24) _i’m not grounded_

(17:56) ?

-

**Gucci Cowboys**

(17:57) **She-Gay:** i got a strict talk abt how i need to take care of senior yr cuz college apps and whatever

(17:58) **twinkle toes:** You didn’t get grounded?

(17:59) **She-Gay:** nah we went out to eat and we talked over food

(18:02) **twinkle toes:** how the fuck

(18:03) **twinkle toes:** what kind of texan bullshit is this

-

(18:10) _Hey Catra come to the shop after practice_

(18:13) i’ll be there at 8 

(18:14) _Could you maybe come sooner?_

(18:14) i’ll be there at 8 sorry yk how the coaches are 

(18:14) we’re selecting candidates for the contest so i can’t dip

(18:16) _Ok_

(18:17) _Me and Entrapta will take care of them._

-

(20:10) i’m on my way

(20:11) _Thank you._

(20:12) _How did selecting go?_

(20:14) good ig? the boys are too competitive but the group is literally mostly girls 

(20:15) girls are usually more focused and boys just like to show off

(20:16) _Good luck training them_

(20:17) idk if i’ll train em, i think some other coach will but we’ll see how it goes

(20:18) we have a meeting for it

(20:18) i’m here btw and what did you mean by take care of them???

(20:19) _Go through the back._

(20:21) oh my god

(20:21) scorpia is this what i think it is

-

**Super Pal Trio Group Chat**

(20:43) **catnip:** has sent (3) images

(20:44) **catnip:** i don’t know how to feel abt this

-

(21:23) look

(21:23) image delivered 

(21:23) _image received_

(21:24) _KITTIES_

(21:25) they got stuck in the vent @ the shop and when they rescued them these came out

(21:25) we tried finding their mom but she wasnt around

(21:26) _THEY’RE SO TINY_

(21:27) yeah i’m guessing they’re two weeks old? 

(21:29) _I LOVE THEM_

-

**Gucci Cowboys**

(21:32) **She-Gay:** has sent an image

(21:33) **twinkle toes:** bABIES

(21:34) **bowo:** THEY’RE SO CUTE 

(21:34) **bowo:** CATSSAS

(21:35) **twinkle toes:** aRE THEY YOURS ????

(21:35) **She-Gay:** no, my friend found them

(21:36) **bowo:** ah, mystery girl

(21:37) **twinkle toes:** the plot THICCENS

(21:37) **She-Gay:** go away

-

(21:41) i wish i could keep one

(21:45) _you can’t?_

(21:46) doubt it 

(21:46) my lOViNG mOtHER is allergic

(21:47) _that sucks ):_

(21:47) _anyway i gtg finish a project and imma sleep so ?_

(21:47) _gn_

(21:47) gn 

-

**10/20/18**

 

(06:43) _hey_

(06:43) < the number you are sending a message to is invalid >

-

**Gucci Cowboys**

(06:45) **She-Gay:** what does this mean

(06:45) **She-Gay:** has sent an image

(06:57) **bowo:** she didn’t pay her phone bill

(06:58) **She-Gay:** oh?

(06:59) **She-Gay:** :’)

(06:59) **twinkle toes:** Are you gonna miss her?

(07:00) **She-Gay:** anyway

-

(07:01) _wow so ik u won’t see any of these so how about i text u my whole day :’) you’ll never see it_

(07:01) < the number you are sending a message to is invalid >

-

(08:55) _so i just got out of an assembly for seniors about life after high school and they infodump us_

(08:56) _some kids are trying to apply to ivy leagues which is ambitious but idek what school i wanna go to so my friends and i are going to campus tours and stuff but like it’s sorta !!!! you apply now or u miss !!! so i think imma stick to brightmoon’s community colleges or sum idkkkk_

(08:56) < the number you are sending a message to is invalid >

-

(09:34) _once i think abt it never rly had it planned out yk_

(09:34) _i was younger and said i’d be a doc or wtv_

(09:34) _then i said i wanted to be a cop and i still do but eh_

(09:34) _i wanna do political science but idk its eh too_

(09:35) _maybe i should be an FBI agent ??? that sounds cool_

(09:36) < the number you are sending a message to is invalid >

-

(09:54) _i was supposed to be a military kid_

(09:54) < the number you are sending a message to is invalid >

-

(10:34) _they trained me for the military and i was GOOD at it_

(10:34) _then i left_

(10:34) _they said i was fighting for a GOOD cause_

(10:35) < the number you are sending a message to is invalid >

(10:36) _they lied_

-

(12:10) _do colleges have boxing_

(12:10) < the number you are sending a message to is invalid >

(12:11) _yeah, they do_

-

(12:45) _what’s your name_

(12:46) < the number you are sending a message to is invalid >

-

(12:51) _do you think we’ll someday just stop texting_

(12:52) < the number you are sending a message to is invalid >

(12:53) _i mean i dont know know you_

(12:53) _are we supposed to know know each other_

(12:53) _because we text everyday_

(12:54) < the number you are sending a message to is invalid >

-

(13:32) _my friend got the lead for the school’s musical ! they host one every semester_

(13:32) _i love my friends_

(13:33) < the number you are sending a message to is invalid >

-

(14:21) _bow is like ? an icon_

(14:22) _he’s a literal music prodigy. he writes songs, does musicals, and he’s a huge band nerd. well glimmer, my other friend, and him were in band but he quit ? anyway, he’s literally amazing_

(14:22) _he has the biggest heart like he care so much abt ppl. he doesn’t even have to know know the person! but he welcomed me on the first day of school and we’ve been buddies ever since_

(14:23) _bow is a free spirit and he always sees the good in people. he’s brilliantly talented in technology and i think he wants to be an engineer. but he always says if he cant do that, he’d be an indie performer in cafes downtown. or perform at broadway shows. he’s amazing, he could do anything_

(14:23) < the number you are sending a message to is invalid >

-

(14:45) _glimmer is my other friend. she’s amazing, but don’t tell her that!_

(14:45) _she’s stubborn. and smart. shes a lil introveted when it comes to new ppl and never had a huge amount of friends. she’s loyal and faithful. in the years i met her, she’s become so much more outgoing though!_

(14:46) _she’s president of the senior class. like, literally. she’s in student council, the networking club, runs theater w bow, and is in charge of other clubs outside of school. like she’s always so busy ? yet makes time for us?_

(14:47) _she wants to do government. that’s always been her passion. and she wants to go to yale or harvard._

(14:47) _we weren’t best friends from the start. bow liked me- she didn’t trust me. now we have what? three / four years of friendship?_

(14:47) < the number you are sending a message to is invalid >

-

(15:54) _they brought the best out of me. like they rly helped me thru a lot_

(15:55) < the number you are sending a message to is invalid >

-

(18:32) _i’m at boxing rn_

(18:32) < the number you are sending a message to is invalid >

-

(21:24) _im a little ? eh_

(21:24) _i care abt ppl, i rly do. i try to move forward and i’m determined to do something. i like to work for everything and i can be out of touch with every day life because of who i was raised to be_

(21:25) _and sometimes i don’t think i know know myself. i mean? who am i?_

(21:25) < the number you are sending a message to is invalid >

-

(22:43) _the only thing ik abt my parents is that they are hard to find. it’s not even funny, idk anything abt them._

(22:43) _its been years since ive been looking. maybe after school ill dedicate myself to that? but i cant leave. the whole point of coming here was to find them_

(22:43) _do you ever think abt ur birth parents ? ur an orphan, so do u ever think abt it?_

(22:44) < the number you are sending a message to is invalid >

-

(23:08) _i wonder why they left me_

(23:08) < the number you are sending a message to is invalid >

-

(23:57) _my name’s adora_

(23:57) < the number you are sending a message to is invalid >

-

**10/21/18**

 

(10:32) hey, i forgot to pay my phone bill so i couldn’t text until today

(10:34) _oh hey_

(10:35) did you text me anything? :3

(10:36) _nah_

-

**Gucci Cowboys**

(10:43) **bowo:** so yk how I got cast for the lead

(10:44) **twinkle toes:** Congrats again! 

(10:44) **She-Gay:** we love u!!!

(10:45) **bowo:** ty! but anyway, I have practice starting next week after school :/

(10:46) **bowo:** we also have costume fittings so i’m excited for that!

(10:47) **twinkle toes:** ! I’m so proud of you Bow! 

(10:48) **bowo:** hey Adora did Glimmer tell you she finished her Yale application ?

(10:48) **She-Gay:** really? already? that’s great!

(10:49) **twinkle toes:** And my Harvard one :’) 

(10:50) **She-Gay:** gl! hopefully u get in!!! 

(10:51) **bowo:** !! sending love and good luckk

(10:52) **twinkle toes:** Thank you guys. Hey, let’s go buy wings for lunch. I brought my car today :)

(10:53) **bowo:** yes

(10:54) **She-Gay:** boxing diet who

-

**Super Pal Trio Group Chat**

(11:12) **catnip:** phone works!

(11:13) **catnip:** what happened to the kitties?

(11:14) **purrfect:** Come to the shop before kickboxing and you’ll see

-

(13:43) _wanna play 21 questions_

(13:44) you kno i just finished sorting thru halloween decorations so sure why not

(13:45) why tho

(13:46) _well we’ve been texting for a week_

(13:46) _if i can’t kno ur name might as well kno u_

(13:46) u start

-

(14:22) did the fruit orange come before the color

(14:24) _oh my god_

(14:25) it’s a valid question

(14:25) >:3

(14:26) _the orange fruit_

(14:27) you’re smart

-

(15:23) _what’s your favorite food?_

(15:23) chili cheese burgers with fries

(15:24) _ive never had that_

(15:25) you need to

(15:25) or else you haven’t lived

-

**Gucci Cowboys**

(15:27) **She-Gay:** i want chili cheese burgers and fries

(15:28) **twinkle toes:** Hello Adora, it is your boxing diet. How are you?

(15:29) **She-Gay:** let me be free

-  
(16:35) pineapple on pizza?

(16:36) _yes!!!_

(16:37) i love it

(16:38) the taste, the smell, the way it is laid on top of the sauce

(16:38) _i’m on a diet pls_

(16:39) for what?

(16:41) golden gloves?

(16:42) _yes ):_

(16:45) ok so we had a girl in july who was competing for the summer games right

(16:45) her weight was ok she was perfect for her age (she was like nine) but we were trying to make sure she didn’t gain any pounds or lose any

(16:46) it’s hard for kids but ! we try yk and that’s what counts

(16:47) so when july was midway we were taking weight of the kids and we realized she went up by three pounds, which was ok as long as she didnt go up another two

(16:47) but it was concerning bcuz of how fast she had gained weight. one day we were taking a break from sparring and i noticed she had gone outside, i went outside to ask abt her renting equipment and she was eating muffins. like literally her whole bag was filled with sweets and chips. 

(16:49) _me_

(16:49) yeah that explained the three pounds 

(16:51) _did she compete?_

(16:53) nah she dropped out last minute

(16:59) _also me_

-

**Gucci Cowboys:**

(17:03) **twinkle toes:** Hey can you all come over tomorrow for sleepovers plus we need to put finishing touches on our costumes

(17:05) **bowo:** yes

(17:06) **She-Gay:** i’ll consider it 

(17:06) **She-Gay:** yeah sure i’ll go!

-

(17:12) _whatever happened to the kittens?_

(17:14) i’m about to go find out

(17:17) keep you updated?

(17:19) _yes_

-

(17:45) < image delivered >

(17:46) _ < image received > _

(17:49) _they’re so cute!_

(17:51) i’ll text u ltr, i have to run down the gym real quick

(17:53) _bye! gl_

-

(19:45) hi yes pls meet these kids

(19:45) < image delivered >

(19:46) first off we have bby blue

(19:47) his eyes are blue but they’ll change to green lmao but anyway

(19:47) < image delivered >

(19:48) meet purrkins. she is a babe

(19:49) < image delivered >

(19:48) this is catnip. i feel like he is high but i dont carry drug tests on me 

(19:49) < image delivered >

(19:49) catrarine is making a statement atm. it is, “do not fuck with me”

(19:50) < image delivered >

(19:50) greet todd

(19:52) _ < six images recieved > _

(19:53) _why todd?_

(19:54) why not?

(19:57) _they all have PRETTY names and the there’s todd_

(19:58) is todd not a pretty name?

(19:59) _NZLSNZKSMZK OK_

-

(21:34) _we never finished playing_

(21:36) sleep

(21:39) _gn scene kid_

(21:41) gn cowgirl

-

**10/22/18**

**Gucci Cowboys**

(06:34) **bowo:** good morning let’s get this bread 

(06:35) **twinkle toes:** the bread is your friendship

(06:35) **bowo:** bro,

(06:36) **twinkle toes:** :’) 

(06:37) **twinkle toes:** bread acquired

-

(06:48) good morning cowgirl

(06:49) _gm scene kid_

(06:51) _anything planned for today_

(06:52) abt to cook breakfast before i go

(06:53) my lOViNg mOthER is off again lmao so im just gonna chill till i open shop

(06:53) u?

(06:56) _agh getting ready for school yk_

(06:56) _then sleepover w friends andd tomorrow party @ the horde all night :)_

(06:57) ah yes a teenage night filled w underaged drinking, weed, and lots of weird hormones :3

(06:58) _i forgot abt that_

(06:58) did you think it’d be a chuck e cheese party

(06:59) _i mean_

-

(08:39) ik ur at school but the girl i’ve been texting is going to a party tomorrow at the horde

(08:41) is there by any chance any other horde party going on

(08:47) _Let me check._

(08:49) _Update: I asked my sources and no. Tomorrow’s party is fright-zone wide though bright moon kids might show up._

(08:51) ahhh

(08:52) _Are you gonna tell her you’re going to the same party?_

(08:54) nah

-

**Gucci Cowboys**

(08:56) **She-Gay:** is anyone like getting high or drinking or

(09:08) **twinkle toes:** WYM

(09:11) **She-Gay:** :/ tomorrow

(09:12) **twinkle toes:** oH

(09:13) **twinkle toes:** Doubt it have you met my ma

(09:14) **bowo:** my dads taught me not to fall into teenage addictions and i have lived up to that expectation and i am not failing now

(09:15) **twinkle toes:** I would to spite my mom but hm. too much work. plus, horde drugs are like. laced. 

(09:15) **twinkle toes:** What about you, Adora?

(09:16) **bowo:** oh no, remember the last time Adora got drunk?

(09:17) **twinkle toes:** Wasn’t she drinking root beer???

(09:18) **She-Gay:** stop!!! shaming!!! me!!!

-

(09:37) _i’m so glad it’s friday i’m so tired_

(09:37) _finally i will wake after six_

(09:38) aren’t u always late to school anyway

(09:39) _uh_

(09:41) _anyway_

(09:42) _how’d you even get expelled in the first place?_

(09:43) a story for another day

(09:45) _oh_

(09:45) _was it anything bad?_

(09:46) on a scale of one to ten

(09:46) one being good and ten being illegal and prison worthy

(09:47) thirty

(09:48) _really or_

(09:49) ;)

(09:51) i’m submitting an application to the animal shelter today

(09:51) wish me luck

(09:55) _good luck !_

(09:56) thank you 

(10:03) _is there anything else you’re planning on doing tonight_

(10:05) asking me on a date?

(10:05) you haven’t even figured out my name

(10:07) _you haven’t even figured mine_

(10:08) who says i haven’t?

-

**Gucci Cowboys**

(10:12) **She-Gay:** howdy y’all i have a problem yeehaw

(10:13) **twinkle toes:** How early did you wake up today?

(10:13) **bowo:** did you drink coffee and dip oreos into hot sauce again

(10:14) **She-Gay:** that was one time 

(10:15) **She-Gay:** i think phone girl is like ? hitting on me

(10:16) **twinkle toes:** Pics or it didn’t happen.

(10:17) **She-Gay:** but i’m confused like what is this friendship flourishing into

(10:18) **bowo:** do you know her name

(10:18) **She-Gay:** no but she sort of hinted at knowing mine ???? what even ?

(10:19) **bowo:** how would she?

(10:21) **She-Gay:** well remember when her phone was disconnected

(10:21) **twinkle toes:** Who could forget?

(10:22) **twinkle toes:** You were crying the whole day.

(10:23) **She-Gay:** ://

(10:24) **bowo:** yeah and?

(10:25) **She-Gay:** i sort of? kept texting her ?

(10:25) **bowo:** sbsknzmsnsk

(10:26) **twinkle toes:** Love sick Adora?

(10:27) **twinkle toes:** More like holy fuck Adora is WHIPPED!

(10:28) **She-Gay:** pls i need help

(10:28) **bowo:** ok Glimmer this is a crisis

(10:28) **bowo:** we’ll make fun of Adora later

(10:29) **twinkle toes:** Ok sorry.

(10:31) **She-Gay:** wow ok

(10:31) **She-Gay:** anyway

(10:31) **She-Gay:** i may or may not have texted her my name? 

(10:32) **twinkle toes:** Whipped.

(10:33) **bowo:** did the message go thru?

(10:34) **She-Gay:** ? i got a “your message is invalid” or sum ? 

(10:35) **bowo:** then you’re fine! no worries!

(10:36) **She-Gay:** thank the lesbians

(10:37) **twinkle toes:** We are really gonna tease you for this forever

(10:37) **She-Gay:** something told me you would 

-

(11:03) _i have a sleepover tonight! we are doing last min costume changes_

(11:05) have fun

(11:05) also i have an idea about the little game we’ve been playing

(11:06) _what game_

(11:07) you know

(11:07) the whole ‘guess your name thing’

(11:08) _oh_

(11:08) _what abt it_

(11:10) i think the winner should get sum from the other person

(11:10) ABSOLUTELY NOTHING SEXUAL OF COURSE because ew 

(11:11) but i think? maybe a phone call? maybe facetiming? 

(11:12) _sure, what’s the worst that could happen_

(11:13) good, maybe i’ll take you out to break your boxing diet :3

(11:14) _hasn’t it barely been two weeks_

(11:15) it doesn’t feel like two weeks

(11:18) _it really doesn’t_

(11:18) _no guarantees but i’d be down for pineapple pizza or hot wings_

(11:21) i was thinking more of chili cheese burgers and bacon cheese fries

(11:23) _maybe after my boxing tournament passes pls_

(11:25) i’m sure we’ll kno each other’s names by then

(11:25) there’s only so many hints we can give each other ;)

-

**Gucci Cowboys**

(11:27) **She-Gay:** she said she MAYBE will take me out to break my boxing diet

(11:28) **twinkle toes:** Why is Adora getting a girlfriend before me I’m hurt.

(11:29) **bowo:** or maybe Adora is on the verge of being kidnapped ???? like ???

(11:31) **She-Gay:** weren’t you chill w this like a while ago

(11:32) **bowo:** :/ just figure out her name first

(11:33) **She-Gay:** that’s the plan! plus, i like...it’s barely been two weeks i barely know her

(11:33) **She-Gay:** maybe she’s a flirt  
-

(13:12) _what’s the hint of the day?_

(13:18) my name is funny

(13:18) _a real hint?_

(13:19) :)

-

(14:02) my name is considered purrfect

(14:03) _my name is cute, some may even say adorable_

(14:04) petty

(14:05) _xoxo_

(14:06) _anyway i feel so unenergized. like i have so much work and stuff for school and idek what college is and ahhh i stress_

(14:07) keep your head up cowgirl, your gucci hat is falling

(14:09) _omg_

(14:11) words of encouragement :3

(14:12) but for real, take it slow. i know it’s all a rush rn but try and ig keep your head up and really enjoy your last couple of months as a ‘teen’

(14:12) real life sucks you dry

(14:14) _ik and ty, i’ll remember_

(14:15) _if you ever go back to high school_

(14:15) _and i dont wanna offend or sound crazy_

(14:16) _i wanna help you catch up in whatever you need_

(14:20) i doubt it, cowgirl but

(14:20) i’ll keep it in mind

-

(14:55) i only needed like. three or four classes to graduate. night school exists. i could pull this off.

(14:56) fuck even summer school exists. I could graduate a semester late but!!! i could do it, scorpia

(15:04) _You have really been thinking of going back to school even after you swore you were done with it._

(15:10) well, yeah

(15:11) but i am literally 17, about to turn 18 in a week and i have to work three jobs

(15:12) i can’t live like this all my life

(15:13) the moment i turn 18, i know i’m on my own

(15:15) _Whatever you need, I’m here._

(15:17) Thank you.

-

**Gucci Cowboys**

(15:35) **twinkle toes:** I have created two playlists with the songs Bow and I have deemed worthy of our time (sorry Adora!) and enough snacks for the night, home’s all prepped to get ready and fix our costumes ! 

(15:36) **She-Gay:** idc we’re blasting my country playlist

(15:36) **bowo:** yeah no

(15:37) **She-Gay:** y’all are mean

(15:38) **twinkle toes:** Y’all

(15:38) **bowo:** y’all

(15:39) **She-Gay:** i would complain but i actually wanna talk about some

(15:39) **She-Gay:** in person

-  
(17:23) _i forgot how hard it is to sew_

(17:23) _and how hot glue guns can get it_

(17:24) _next year i’m dressing up as a clown_

(17:25) _which would be so much easier_

(17:28) psst my costume is amazing this year

(17:28) probably better than yours

(17:29) and it’s already finished and ready to go :3

(17:31) _oh wanna bet?_

(17:32) well i’m a lil low on cash and some gucci would help-

(17:33) anyways, gl on your costumes

(17:34) _we’re pulling an all nighter to get it together and sleeping all day tomorrow morning_

(17:34) _we’re only getting up to get ready and go to the party_

(17:35) glad you’re going

(17:36) imma have to call it a night- we have three hour coaching sessions now and imma die 

(17:36) and who knows

(17:36) might bump into you tomorrow night

-

**Gucci Cowboys**

(17:50) **twinkle toes:** We are literally not even five feet apart from each other

(17:50) **twinkle toes:** Why does it say “She-Gay is typing”? And why is your face so pale?

(17:51) **She-Gay:** i just realized mystery girl is going to the same party as us tomorrow night

(17:52) **She-Gay:** and ironically we’re going as superheroes and they’re going as supervillains

(17:53) **bowo:** oh my god

(17:53) **twinkle toes:** Holy shit.

(17:54) **twinkle toes:** Guess this means we have to work harder to make you stand out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes: [TW: sexual assault / suicide / drug use / self harm mentions]
> 
> i have a lot to confess, to get off my chest. first and foremost, i am sixteen years old. ok, not a huge deal. but at the time of dec 2018, i was kicked out of my home and forced to find my own means for a good month, or longer, because time is so blurry to me. i will not go into the reasons as to why. my parents and i have a rocky history, from my eating disorder to problems with how they view me in general. hispanic parents suck when it comes to mental health. 
> 
> but during that week, my relationship of two years also ended. i was devastated, obviously. to make matters worse, my best friend of nearly a decade suffered from heart failure and before i could say goodbye, she died. on top of that, i realized there was a chance that something i did with someone was rape- and i say this lightly because i did not give consent and was forced and i had yet to come to terms with the fact that i was raped. even now, i hate typing the word, because i still don’t believe it. the thing about rape is that you try to shift the narrative, to find the loopholes, to find the “But wait! Aha! That equals consent!” but in my story, there is nothing consensual. 
> 
> ultimately, i crashed in w an old friend. i watched spop to be able to sleep and the show ended up becoming a huge reminder of all the sadness and anger i felt. whenever i thought of she-ra, my heart physically hurt and all i could think of was the sad little girl, curled up during christmas and new years in a beaten old couch, paralyzed while rewatching season one over and over again. 
> 
> eventually, school began. i rented a room in a mobile home w a group of high schoolers and college kids and got a job in an old shop. with money, i began to buy drugs. i came to school high out of my mind its a miracle i was never kicked out. i missed over a month of college class and hooked up w random guys in hopes of finding love. i deleted tumblr, took off discord, and destroyed myself. i attempted suicide twice, hung out with people that were not good and did drugs for the sake of having drugs. i began to drink heavily during the school day and found no reason to live. 
> 
> then march came and i made friends that are so much better. i spoke on my abuse and trauma and i found a family. i even got to see p!atd live in march, a dream i always had. i started to eat again and love my body and i got better. i fell in love again, but with myself. 
> 
> i’m better now. i have not healed, but i am healing. and i want my old life back. i have my parents and our relationship is better, we are going to therapy, i’ve learned to cope with death and even my ex and I are friendly again. i’ve been sober for over two months from drugs. i won a scholarship for college and even got a 3.8 gpa. i went to FREAKING europe! i have fought and struggled and felt my world crumble around me but oh god, i am back. i’m sorry for leaving like this. 
> 
> i didn’t want to publish this chapter. i didn’t want to write this story. i didn’t want to see season two. but i remembered the innocence that had been stolen from me and i said fuck it, and i watched s2 and i fell in love again. i got notifications asking when i’d update and i tried so hard to push it off because writing was too painful and triggering. but i want my old life back, so i’m here now. i’m sorry it took so long. i love you guys. i am so sorry i left like this.
> 
> i wish this note was a simple “school kicked my ass sorry xoxo” but it is not. my life fell apart and i was a wreck. i am still a mess but im better now. i honestly hope y’all take from this that, regardless of how horrible life can get, it can get better.
> 
> i love y’all so much.
> 
> — linne


End file.
